Pokemon Reverse Rebirth Chronicles
by Chaosblazer
Summary: A retelling of my main oc Jack Striker's journey and conversion into Slade Matrix and beyond, some elements from other anime's will be used as well as characters from other stories, also mild violence.


I do not own pokemon or the characters and creatures involved with this story, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri, all other anime elements belong to their respective creators, and the list is so long I can't list them all lol, Darkman and Shadowlord belong to both me and Darkstarj13, I do however own Jack Striker/Slade Matrix, Benny, Eva, and several other oc's that appear in the story.

This is a pretty much a shortened down retelling of JackSlade's Story as a trainer, and yes I will eventually someday get to the backstory on how he got his powers to begin with so please be patient there, hope you enjoy it.

Additional note: some aspects of my digimon story are going to be involved with this rewrite, just thought you should know readers.

**Pokemon Reverse Rebirth Chronicles**

**Prologue: The Not So Average Pokemon Trainer.**

_**Pallet Town/PFR-9804**_

Various worlds exist, and within each one houses different people, different animals, and different ways of life. Such as it was for a world known as Pokemon, a world where ten year olds would begin journey's to catch and train monsters that could battle, evolve and overall make life funner and easier for the people, however once in a while there always was an exception to this ruiling, something that broke the mold of the daily life people lead in this demension, and today was no different.

"I sure hope he's got Charmander ready for me!" yelled an excited eleven year old boy who wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes, a black baseball cap with shades covering his unique violet purple eyes despite it being not being daytime he wore the shades for a reason, with his moderately long silver white hair blowing in the wind, he continued on his way towards a lab resting on a hill top." In addition to his clothes he also had on a simple black backpack, and beneath it a samurai sword sheathed and ready to use, however the blade was not noticible to normal human eyes, and only those with strong spiritual senses could even hope to see it or feel it's touch, as he approached the door of the lab he knocked quietly and waited for an older man dressed in lab attire to open it.

"Ah, Jack it's good to see you so early in the morning, are you ready to become a trainer after being held back for a year?" Jack nodded with vigor while smiling.

_"Wow those two dinglebats actually accelerated time and made it seem like a year really did go by since i've been gone, i've waited so long for this, and hopefully it'll be peaceful after all the chaos I went through..."_ he thought as he entered the lab and was lead to a room where another person who was one year younger than he was waited with a sneer, he had on black jeans, a purple t-shirt and combed brown hair.

"Well at least someone else made it on time, now we just gotta wait for the other two losers to show up." he said in a smug tone, Jack sighed.

"Nice to see you too Gary." he retorted as Oak sighed.

"You know Gary your sister did give you an Eevee so it wouldn't be fair for you to take one of my other pokemon." said the elder man.

"But Grandpa Eevee was a gift, I won't even need to use it for a while so I'll still use whatever I get from you." Gary said back somewhat desperate, Jack smiled.

"While we're on the subject can we go ahead and pick now, cause I already know what I want." the older man sighed.

"I don't see why not." he replied going to a circular table nearby he tapped a button on it and caused three small red and white balls with buttons on thier centers to appear, above the buttons were the symbols of a flame, a leaf and a dewdrop signfying the elements of what was contained within, without a second thought Jack grabbed the ball with the flame emblem off the table quicker than either the old man or Gary could blink causing them to almost freak.

"How did you just...ugh nevermind!" Gary growled while picking up the ball with the drop symbol on it. "This is the best one, cause not only does it type trump yours but with the right moves it can beat types that beat it as well." he said smugly.

"You wanna test that theory sunshine?" Jack said in a dark tone, Gary winced.

"Uh..not right now, not until i've gloated off to As..." before he could finish the word, Jack had his hand around Gary's throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You mention him, and i'll rip your skull out and eat from it!" Gary eeped as the elder man cleared his throat.

"Enough you two.." he said handing each of them a small red device. "These are your pokedex's, they'll not only tell you things about the pokemon you find but also serve as your liscenses to train them." Jack and Gary both nodded as they took the devices and headed outside where several people began to show up with signs with Gary's name on them, he couldn't help but grin.

"Well well, looks like my fans are here time to get in some gloating before I leave." he said heading down the stairs, Jack shook his head and headed off as well towards the north and out of town, as he did he stopped to look back breifly before continuing on his way.

_"It's not like mom cares, besides I need to be alone right now...well ok not completely alone."_ he thought as he looked at the pokeball he had taken, removing the flame sticker from the top of it he tapped the button on it causing it to enlarge and then tossed it up into the air causing it to open with a bang noise, a white beam of light came from the ball and hit the ground taking the form of a small orange red lizard that stood on two feet while having defined claw like hands and a tail that had a blazing flame erupting from it. "So you must be my new Charmander huh, how nice." he said reaching down to pet it gently on the head, it of course enjoyed this very much.

"Char Charmander!" it declared excitedly, Jack was abit taken aback by it's lighter voice tone which meant it had to be female, he had seen several tv shows on the speicies so he knew that the higher the tone of a pokemon's voice was one of a few traits that explained it's gender, of course he could also see slight eyelashes as well around it's eyes which further confirmed his suspicions.

"So your a girl Charmander eh, alright then how about I call you Pyra?" the Charmander nodded, but before anything else could happen a smoke ball suddenly landed near them, however Jack quickly scooped Pyra into his arms and lept back.

"Oh ho...now this is a suprise." said a dark female voice.

"It certainly is, not often that someone evade smoke bomb so easily, especially total newb." came a male's voice that sounded very deep and stupid, Jack sweatdropped as two people appeared in grey uniforms with large red R's on them, one of them was a tall man with brown hair done up in a spiky posistion and a muscular disposition, the other was a teenaged girl with long black raven hair, her facial complextion was normal by most girl standards but she had an evil sneer that typical villians would wear.

"Oh joy, Team Rocket grunts." said Jack as if he didn't care, this shocked both of them.

"Hey how can you know who we are! Our organization is top secret! Now if it were those newb's Jessie and James it'd be one thing but..." the girl stopped as Jack was already walking away with Pyra. "Hey where do you think your going!?"

"Your not the fool i'm looking for, if you see a guy with a metallic clawed hand give him my regards and tell him to have his neck be clean cause I aim to take it." he said making both Team Rocket member's sweatdrop.

"Who does this kid think he is?" the girl wondered, the man chuckled.

"Me like him, he funny." he said, the girl sighed.

"Well duh, you like anything that makes you laugh..." she then took up a pokeball of her own. "Either way that Charmander is coming with us, Zubat go!" she tossed forward a pokeball releasing a blue bat like pokemon into the air. "Zubat use Supersonic!" the bat unleashed soundwaves towards Jack and Pyra but they dodged it.

"Ok then, Pyra ember!" Pyra nodded and unleashed a stream of firey pellets that hit the bat pokemon hard and knocked it down almost instantly, Jack laughed. "So it's true what they say, you fools really do carry standard issue pokemon that are easy to dispatch!" the taller man growled.

"You just got lucky punk, you won't beat me go Steelix, Skarmory, and Magnemite!" he tossed out three pokeballs, from them came a large metallic bird, an even bigger metallic like snake and a small magnet like pokemon with an eyeball on it, the girl sweatdropped.

"Benny isn't that abit..much?" she asked.

"No Eva it fine, brat need learn place." he said as his pokemon looked ready to charge.

"Big man need learn proper english." mocked Jack, Benny glared and pointed.

"Kill him!" the three pokemon lunged forward, Jack sighed.

"Pyra focus only on the Magnet pokemon ok, the other two..are mine..." he said taking off his shades revealing his eyes which were now hardened dark purple, Eva blushed like mad while Benny and his pokemon were taken aback by the gaze, not wasting the moment Pyra blasted Magnemite with another Ember which kocked it out, Jack quickly grabbed the incoming bird by the neck and calmly tossed it back into the larger snake pokemon knocking them both down, this knocked Benny off his feet and Eva out of her stupor.

"That not possible!" yelled Benny.

"If you don't shut up caveman, i'll rip out your throat down to the privates and choke you with everything inbetween!" his tone was getting darker, and the clouds above seemed to reflect this.

"You know Benny, perhaps going after this kid was a bad idea..." she muttered backing away for a moment, but then she smiled. "Or not!" at that moment a three headed brown like pokemon blasted out of the ground underneath Pyra knocking her into the air where she was caught by a bird like pokemon. "Excellent moves Dugtiro, Fearow, now use Sand attack!" the mole pokemon busted out a sandstorm that blinded Jack for a brief moment and when it cleared the two and thier pokemon were gone along with Pyra.

"Oh this is great...I come back from all that demensional trouble with a choatic god, and try to have a normal training life but those two just..." he stopped and sighed for a moment before he locked onto thier posistion with his senses and began whistling the song "O Death." to himself...

xxxxx

_**Time and Space Nexus**_

Outside the pokemon demension, two figures in cloaks watched what Jack was doing and palmed thier heads. "Damn cheap ass Shrenron dragon, I guess that's what we get for channeling the extra wishing power into it, the wish ended up being half assed and it looks like the seal of Darkness is going to break again." said the first.

"Not good at all considering we told him to not go overboard on this whole revenge thing...although seeing duel monsters tear stuff up should be quite entertaining." said the second.

"You don't mind that the god of pure darkness is going to possibly revive so soon after we just sealed it up?" asked the first again but the second smiled under his hood.

"Relax, the seal isn't going to break it's more like that Naruto kid's nine tailed fox seeping through it abit, though I do find it odd that we had to redo that seal, yet the light one won't seem to break any faster." the second nodded.

"Evil never takes a holiday what did you expect, then again it's probably better that Caius did what he did...after all if he hadn't saved this brat, our master's soul wouldn't have gotten the chance to fully reincarnate...still we need to send someone to overlook this..hmmm.." they both took up thinking positions before the second spoke.

"Should we send the Young Guns to him again?" the first shook his head.

"No they are not yet destined to meet, we need..someone else who's more..familiar...with him." he said before smiling. "I think I know just the one." he said before vanishing.

"Whenever he smiles...a magical girl dies..." said the second sweatdropping.

xxxxx

_**Route 1/PFR-9804**_

Back in the pokemon realm, the two team rocket members seemed proud of thier accomplishment as they had a tired and weakened Pyra in a cage. "Well this is great, Charmanders are rare so the boss will be..." Eva stopped when she heard a whistling noise getting louder and before long Jack appeared before them again. "What in the!?"

"Give me back Pyra, and this won't get messy." he said calmly, tempted to call out thier pokemon, Eva didn't want to risk it as something wasn't right.

"Your not a normal human are you, super strength, super speed, what are you an alien?" Jack sighed at this.

"I might as well be after all the hell i've been through, now give me back my pokemon..." he produced two guns, one silver and one ebony. "Or you won't be walking out of here." this made them both widen thier eyes.

"Guns!? Are you insane you know you can't walk around with..." Jack promptly yanked the trigger down on his silver gun, missing Eva by a margin, but she couldn't help but turn as the resulting explosion blew a tree in half. "A pistol...did that...Arc..." Jack spun the guns around before putting them at his sides.

"I have no respect for authority either, if you think i'm scared of the police i'm not, I could kill them all, I could kill you two as well right here and no one would find your bodies." Benny stepped up.

"You dangerous brat, you need pain!" Jack sighed and held up his hand.

"Have it your way dumbass. **Pulsar Blast!**" a beam of purple white light shot from his palm and slammed into Benny's body, to Jack's suprise it didn't penatrate his skin and sent him crashing into a tree hard instead. "To think I was holding back too, and he didn't even flinch, you think i'm abnormal this guy's...wow." he said looking over to the cage where Pyra was, he took up his pokeball and recalled her as there was enough space to do so, Eva however just stood thier shocked. "Let this be a lesson to you, get in my way again and I won't show no mercy next time." he said as he walked off.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space.**_

_Definitely not the best example of a pokemon trainer, I pity anyone who opposes him._ the remaining cloaked watcher thought.

xxxxx

_**Route 1/PFR-9804**_

After healing Pyra with a potion, Jack decided to wait until sunrise before moving on, after all Pyra had taken some damage and he thought about what to do next. _There's only Pidgey's and Rattata's on this route, but since Pyra evolves into a flying type I definitely don't need a Pidgey, and i'm not too fond of catching a rattata...guess I can just level Pyra up abit and move on..._ his thoughts were interupted when he turned and saw two more pokemon, one a yellow and brown like pokemon with closed looking eyes and the other another bird with redish brown wings playing a game of cat and mouse, the brown and yellow pokemon kept teleporting around causing the bird to get pissed off, taking out his pokedex he pointed it at them.

_**Abra: this pokemon sleeps for 16 hours a day, but it can defend itself while sleeping via teleporting.**_

_**Spearow: this pokemon tends to pick fights with other pokemon over territory, and also doesn't get along with Pidgey.**_

_Old man you suck..._Jack thought as he put his dex away thinking back to how Professor oak had stressed time and again what could be found on this route, seeing the yellow brown pokemon in action however he smiled. _Abra's a psychic type, that would be a good first capture, even if Pyra's still asleep_...he quickly took up a pokeball and chunked it as hard and as fast as he could at the Abra, striking the pokemon hard in the back it was almost clipped by the Spearow's beak, but was sucked inside the pokeball which dropped the ground, shook three times and clicked signfying a capture. "Awsome!" however the Spearow was not amused that it's quarry was gone, but Jack simply picked up a rock and with a thumb push shot it at a tree branch sending the bird off terrified before walking over to collect his prize, walking back over to Pyra he let the pokemon back out, and it wasn't amused.

_What is wrong with you, you almost broke my spine!_ a voice came into Jack's head, he realised who it was.

"Sorry about that, but your kind has the tendancy of running off easily, besides psychic's are cool." the abra shook his head.

_Do you intend to give me a nickname, although we should probably leave, that Spearow was only one in a pack that's been roosting around these parts and thier very viscious to all. _Jack sighed as he called Pyra back.

"Fair enough, i'll get you and Pyra checked out at the pokemon center in vermillion, then we'll discuss your nickname." he said before calling it back, turning he wondered if there really was a flock of spearows, but shrugged it off. "What's the big deal, no one would be stupid enough to piss off a flock of those birds even with an electric pokemon.

Little did he realise that later that day, a certain person with an electric mouse would indeed have such a problem.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

Meanwhile in the nexus, the first hooded man returned with a small ball of bluish light. "So what did I miss?" he asked;.

"Not much, already a couple of casulties for his first day out but hopefully what you've got there will rectify things." the second said, the first sighed.

"He couldn't resist the urge to kill could he?" the second sighed again.

"Considering you've killed a magical girl or two with your rare grins lately you have no room to talk." he said making the first sweatdrop.

"I don't hate all magical girls, just teenage ones that run around in sailor fuku's and throw plastic tiara's at people thinking it will kill them." he replied before tossing the ball of blue light into the pokemon demension and at Jack's world. "In any case we best continue watching him Shadowlord, one can only imagine the trouble he can cause."

"Agreed Darkman, Agreed." said Shadowlord.

xxxxx

_**Pokemon Center/Viridian City/PFR-9804**_

"Thanks for checking out my pokemon Nurse Joy." Jack said as he retreived his two pokeballs, Nurse Joy nodded.

"Sure thing, but make sure you let your Abra rest for a while, it's back is in pretty rough shape." Jack sweatdropped.

_I didn't throw it that freaking hard..._Jack thought as he went outside. "Let's see, where to go now..." a smug voice cut him off.

"Gotta go north unfortunitly." turning Jack saw it was Gary. "I went over to Route 22, but I didn't get very far." Jack sighed.

"So you got here already huh, that was quick." Gary nodded.

"Yep, not to mention i've already got several pokemon, how about you?" Jack held up one finger while shrugging, but it wasn't his pointer one.

"One." Gary frowned.

"No need to get hostile, geez." he said. "So how about a quick battle, we never got to have one at the lab." Jack sighed.

"How many pokemon, i've only got two." he said, Gary nodded.

"Then just two on two, shouldn't take too long. Go Squirtle!" Jack sighed as the turtle came out, he took up Abra's pokeball.

"Zeke your up first!" Abra came out and turned to Jack with a bemused expression.

_That's what your going to call me!? Fine it's a good name i'll go with it, you should know all I know right now is Thunder Wave, Teleport and Hidden Power. _Jack knew of the first two moves, but the third alluded him.

_I've never heard of that one._ he replied, but seeing Gary getting impatient he shook his head. "Alright then Thunder Wave!" Zeke nodded and sent out a small spark of electrical power that paralyzed Squirtle's body, Gary sighed.

"Cheap little, Squirtle use Bubble!" Squirtle faught through the paralysis as best it could and let loose a small stream of bubbles towards Zeke.

"Might as well see what it does, Hidden Power!" Zeke formed several small orbs around himself before sending them forward into the bubble barrage, not only did they pop the bubbles, but when they struck into Squirtles body it seemed to do alot of damage. "So the move is electrical based?" Gary growled at this.

"Not really, Hidden Power is a weird move that is a random typing for different pokemon i'm guess though it must be electric or grass based since Squirtles hurt bad." he called it back. "This one won't be so easy though, go Eevee!" he called out a small brown fox pokemon which prompted Jack to take up his dex.

_**Eevee: this pokemon's genetic coding allows it to evolve into several different pokemon.**_

"Use Thunder Wave again Zeke!" Gary clenched his fist when Eevee ended up getting paralyzed just like Squritle.

"Eevee use Tackle!" the fox pokemon however could not move.

_Zeke switch with Pyra, she can handle it from here._ Jack mentally spoke to Zeke, Zeke nodded and allowed itself to be withdrawn as Jack then called out Pyra. "Alright Ember!" Pyra unleashed several small flames at Eevee hurting it.

"You won't win, Eevee Quick Attack!" Eevee shook off the paralysis and ran forward with a white streak of energy following it as it hit Pyra and pushed her back, but not for long as she recovered.

"Use Scratch!" Pyra scratched Eevee hard inflicting more pain.

"Eevee use Take Down!" Eevee connected the move on Pyra doing alot more damage and knocking Pyra to the ground hard, however it sustained recoil pain and felt it.

"Pyra get up!" Jack commanded as a red aura flowed around Pyra's body as she slowly did so, Gary winced at this.

"No it's Blaze!" he growled. "That means her fire attacks are stronger!" Jack grinned.

"Thanks for the heads up, Ember!" Pyra unleashed larger fireballs that struck Eevee and knocked it out, Gary called it back and after a moment stood down.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of beating me, I know that even if Squirtle was able to knock out Charmander, he would sustain alot of damage first and your Abra would easily finish the job." he walked off as Jack sighed. "Next time i'm gonna crush you easily." Jack simply shrugged at this statement.

"You can talk the talk all you want Gary, but when it's time to walk the walk you better be able to pay up." he muttered before heading back inside to have Nurse Joy heal Pyra again, after leaving the pokemon center sometime later, Jack thought he saw a large lightning bolt explosion off on route 1 but decided to ignore it as he headed to the nearby store to stock up on supplies for his trip into the forest.

"You better bring lots of antidotes, weedles and kakuna's are numerous in there, and so are beedrill swarms, but only if you make them angry." the store clerk said when Jack asked what he should get.

"Are Potions, Antidotes and Paralyze heals all you got?" the store manager rubbed his head.

"Well I do have other items, but i'm not allowed to sell them unless a trainer has badges from gyms." Jack sighed.

"I like to know who came up with that idea." he said before looking into his backpack for something...

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

"I guess after all that time he spent with the bandit king, he'd be loaded with stuff to barter with." the first cloaked man said, the other one nodded.

"No freaking duh." he replied.

xxxxx

_**Viridian City/PFR-9804**_

Jack walked out with a satisfied look on his face, looking back he saw that the store owner was in lala land which made him chuckle. "Guess someone's got a thing for greed." he muttered as he walked off, he had managed to convince the clerk to sell him hyper potions and full heals, but also a few full restores and revive crystals, and not only that but he still had plenty to spare. "Those crystals I found sure did come in handy." he muttered as he headed north and prepared to enter Viridian Forest, however as he reached the entrance a small ball of blue light seemed to be floating around the entrance. "What the hell?

"It's been a long time Jack." the sphere broke open to reveal a small fairy with blue eyes, she had long cyan blue hair in a ponytail style and was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a black shirt, a blue coat and blue jeans, in her right hand was a staff that doubled as a sword as Jack's face became stupified.

"Saya!? Is that you!?" he demanded shocked.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Time passes to when Jack is traveling through jouto, a meeting with some old friends sparks both intresting encounters as well as extreme moments of pain.

I know some aspects might seem confusing considering that this story follows another one, however I don't feel ready to write that story as it is an extreme crossover one, and as an ironic twist i plan on doing that story last, but I will be dropping hints here and there explaining exactly what my OC is, and what he can do so don't panic too much.

Until next time readers, peace out.


End file.
